


Avalon

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Songfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll be kings forever, ooh<br/>Holding on together, ooh<br/>Feeling so much better, ooh<br/>When everything was wrong, and everything was gone, we ran to Avalon<br/>We ran to Avalon..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this I planned to finish it as fast as I was writing it..  
> Then RL happened and my life turned upside down..  
> Now I finally got to post the beginning of this mess..
> 
> I hope it's readable :)
> 
> P.S. Originally posted on Wattpad.

Part 1.

 

***

 

Days had been passing in a whim lately. They were finishing case after case and trying to make bureau look as good as it was physically and logically possible. These days were filled with all kinds of undercover, paper, leg and research work.

 

Neal missed old days, a bit. Not that he didn't appreciate this brand new life with lots of fancy stuff and supposedly easier daily routine.

 

But it would be lied if he told this was best that could've happened.

 

On contrary, it the only thing that could happen. And there was no reason to try and look back at what else could've been done to prevent such happenings.

 

Yes, life in future wasn't something Neal had ever imagined himself. He was usually the one to relive past, not exactly to fantasise about that far future.

 

But here they were. Year 2121. Impossible, one would think.

 

One day it's 2011 the next 2121. As if the world suddenly decided to skip a millennium.

 

And, on one hand, it was, on the other hand, how you were supposed to fit in when everything makes you feel like an outcast.

 

And Peter's "cowboy up" was starting to loose any power ot used to have because, really, how it can be expected for them all just jump back into work when this new world is completely different from what they were used to.

 

Neal stopped calling himself con-man. Not that he wasn't, he was, still. But it was just too weird. With all these future people. Sometimes he wondered if they were missing something. Like a bit of brains? And why not, after all they just hopped into strangely shaped vehicles and floated in air. And those who still preferred 'ancient' way had nearly bubble shaped cars that were moving due to solar energy or some indescribeable nuclear kind of energy that was more for Mozzie's brain to decipher than Neal's to understand.

 

Peter was okay with this 'new' life. He had nice home, ecological car that drove itself more than Taurus had and he still had his wife and dog. Oh yes, he also still had his CI and even the same job. Most of people were the same around him. 

 

Neal had his CI position, which made him wonder what was this Earth-like planet again, and a new anklet. He knew June and Mozzie was somewhere around, he had heard Alex hadn't been left behind and that Sara was also there. And that was basically all information he had been able to scratch together.

 

The living wasn't bad. Food was a bit of a challenge though. At least coffee was doing its supposed effects and could be even adjusted in taste. 

 

The new anklet was something that surprised Neal. It had different shape- it was thin. And soft. Almost like a rubber bracelet. It had a soft material on the inside and something metal-like on outside. It all was solid and rather unbreakable. At least the brochure had claimed that. 

 

Well, it was another positive thing in all this situation.

 

What sucked a bit was that the living quarters weren't even close to June's mansion where he had his spacious room and magnificent view outside the window.

 

Here it was a complex of compact one-room flats for special cases like him. There lived those that had lived the life of a crime but somehow had gotten their lives sorted out and now wanted to try the good life. At least that was how it was explained to him and Peter. The agent hadn't been too happy, Neal noticed, but the folks really did a good storytelling work. In the end Neal got accommodated for a flat in one of the smaller buildings at the top floor. He had one room with a terrace on one side and window on other, and polite kitchen with all the possibly needed things, a bathroom that had washing machine resembling panel with shower and sink, and separate toilet with sink and rather high-tech cleaning system and toilet paper that reminded a cloud.

 

The bed was what surprised the most. It felt a cross between water mattress and foam. Super comfortable. And to his surprise - possible to warm up.

 

What wasn't too great was clothing. If agents got to wear either their own clothes or government issued costumes that resembled worn out sweat pants and hoodies, Neal got to wear what was in his closet. Either black turtleneck and black pair of sweat pants or dark blue jumpsuit-like costume. The first was for his free time but the second for work. 

 

At least it wasn't orange. 

 

So Neal spent his days either at work or this flat. The CI couldn't call it home, yet. Although he got everything he needed homesickness was strong. Enough to make any hunger go away, most of possible joys about cases. Only thing that made if all bearable was people around him. Neal had always been about people and liked genuine human contact. Of course, not when he was licking his wounds, alone and hidden. 

 

But no matter what he was doing he missed something, he felt something missing and couldn't put a finger on it. The strange feeling wasn't stepping back. 

 

It wasn't necessarily that people here were different in many ways, it maybe wasn't that they thought he belonged to a prison cell when he was not at work, probably not even the fact the new anklet was almost as unnoticeable as his socks, and might not just be that there was a guy at reception that cast glances at him. No, that was something else. There was something else nagging about. And Neal felt uneasy.

 

And Peter noticed. 

 

"Neal, please fell me, what is it?" Peter asked one day. Both having their sandwiches and coffee in front. Both wearing almost identical costumes, like on some spacecraft. And both being tired, especially Neal. He was feeling tired most of the time. But only Peter ever could tell.

 

"What are you talking about?" Neal being Neal asked with his usual conman avoidance. 

 

"Neal!" Peter said in a warning tone and Neal knew. If the agent had noticed, his wife was in it too. And if it wasn't Peter then Diana or Jones was the one who saw it, unless both of them. 

 

Man, Neal blanched, where that conman has gone to? He used to be less readable, what has happened to that ability?

 

"Seriously, Peter, I'm not doing crosswords here. Tell me what are you talking about." another try at conning Peter. Although it was useless to even try, Peter knew him sometimes better than he knew himself.

 

"Come on, Neal. You can't con me, not anymore. I can see something's bothering you. You've never been this quiet, or subdued. I know you don't like this new place, neither do I, but it's our home now. We still need to adjust and learn a lot what's different and new so our work doesn't suffer." Peter stopped and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

Neal's first instinct was to deny, not let it get out. But it was Peter, his friend. They had been through a lot and they weren't in their world anymore.

 

"I don't know, Peter. I honestly don't know. Just some feeling I cannot explain." he finally caved in. Caffrey-the-conman had stayed in New York, on the terrace of June's admiring the million dollar view while Caffrey-the-CI was taken to some other time and other world before everything he ever knew shattered in front of his eyes taking him along. 

 

"Is it about this place?" The voice of his friend shook Neal out of his thought process.

 

And he didn't know. His blue eyes that once held a spark now were kind of dull. He knew, and Peter had noticed too. 

 

He looked back into Peter's steady brown. "I really don't know. It feels as if I'm missing something, someone. Just the feeling." 

 

And what else he could've said, he did feel like something was amiss.

 

Peter sighed and while he didn't hesitate to attack his not-so-deviled ham sandwich his eyes let themselves travel all over the boy across the table.

 

Neal was incredibly pale. Maybe it was the lights but even then he'd never seen Neal this pale looking. And his face had never looked this gaunt. Shadows under his eyes, cheekbones so prominent. Even hair seemed lacking the usually curly state. And gravity wasn't to blame. He'd seen even lighter curls surviving the slight gravity difference. 

 

It was Neal himself. The poor man was not feeling well, the agent came to decision. Whether it was something physical or psychological he couldn't tell. But his friend wasn't the same.

 

"Neal," Peter spoke after finishing chewing and swallowing. "Neal, look at me." He demanded gently when Neal showed no sign of hearing him. He waited until the man in front of him looked up from the sandwich he probably wasn't feeling up to eating and then continued as the sad eyes looked back with no other emotion. "Neal, you are my friend. I trust you. And I hope you trust me too. But I can see you're not well, I want to help you feel better." 

 

Neal kept his stare. For a while. Until his brain caught up with what Peter had said. Then he laughed. Probably first real laugh since arriving here not long ago. 

 

"Aww Peter, I'm touched by your concern. No offence, but how many times you and El rehearsed before this? Because I suspect this is exactly what El would have told me." 

 

"What? You think so low of me? Seriously, Caffrey, you really think I would never be able to say such things on my own? Very nice of you." Peter scowled and hid behind his coffee. 

 

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just... it sounded so El I was surprised. So if you just actually came up with all this on spot, congrats. I'll tell El you've finally managed on your own." And Neal was amazed, usually El was being one to do heart-to-heart. Peter mostly lacked that ability. Especially when it was about emotions. So he just smirked.

 

"Okay, it was me, alright? I spoke to El and she only advised me about how to choose words. Happy?" He tried to pout. But at least Neal was smiling.

 

"Well, in that case I can tell you did an excellent job. El will be happy to hear." And with that and a smile on his lips and pat on Peter's shoulder the CI was out of the room, leaving Peter alone with untouched coffee and sandwich. Coffee was still warm and he took sandwich. They usually didn't leave anything behind. It was rumored somebody might check their meals and if something's left it may be checked and the person either gets observed or taken straight to medical center for check-up. Or so it was whispered around.

 

After that they didn't get a chance of another talk. They got busy going through procedures and stuff lecture, and shown around archives floor. 

 

Not that day nor week later they ever got to talk again. Both given their lectures and practice separately. Neal had to learn new things about this world's order while Peter went through weapons and physical training an agent on this division needed. 

 

Things were much more computerized than they could imagine and while Peter was okay with the new tacfics approach Neal was slightly struggling with all that. These guys had less things needing Neal's expertise and to let him be they needed to get him new things to learn. Unfortunately most of stuff was on computer. Documents and other things that once was on paper now was on small, removable discs or cassettes they plugged in or out to access what needed and also numerous things were not on photography anymore but displayed via holograms. Amazingly detailed though, Neal noted. But he still missed art he knew. If these people had any art it was too abstract or weird for Neal, much different than what it once was on Earth.  

 

And since computer was almost all it was another thing he was supposed to learn about. 

 

But things weren't as easy anymore. And no matter what, and how hard he tried the new world wasn't for the reformed conman. 

 

Most of days he wasn't at work he spent cooped up in his flat, curled up under the thickest blanket he could find. Peter was busy with new training and management stuff, El tried to make herself useful in the new business which luckily was almost as it was with only major difference being food types and people tastes, Mozzie was gone somewhere and June had travelled south for something important or other. It left Sara but she too was gone someplace. 

 

And he wasn't sure the 'new' Marshals would allow him be anywhere else than in the two default places. He had forgotten to ask because upon arrival he wasn't in any shape to think about that.

 

What had happened at home was horrific. Sudden and tragic. But obviously some military bunch and crowd of scientists had already been aware of the meteor attack ages before so some otherwise crazy people quickly started to organize evacuation process. As a result, some obviously handmade or at least customized planet with Earth-like climate got very lively. On top of that it was about a millennium ahead in future, or so it felt. But probably because partly it was future, the other part was something so scientifical Neal's brain had zoned out. So technically they kinda were both- in their own time and future. 

 

Although, if all looked clean, organized and polite, Neal couldn't feel the city the way he felt New York, or Paris. He didn't like the ignorant, emotionless faces, strangely shaped non-personal cars, empty building walls. Nothing but various dark, pastel toned walls. 

 

This world had no soul.

 

After a long week of boring lectures and training they expected Neal to know what he had to. And he didn't feel like telling them to not expect miracles.

 

Nevertheless he somehow made through the preliminary tests and was allowed to learn more.  

 

And Peter was back too. 

 

And still Neal felt out of sorts. Then they started noticing.

 

Diana, who was there all along; Jones, who returned before Peter and helped Neal chose something for his new home; and finally Peter. 

 

They all said it's okay to not feel home yet, to be missing old days, and after all it was okay to be less than usual because nothing here was like it used to be at home. 

 

Only Peter noticed something else too.  Something Neal wasn't ready to acknowledge himself. But being Peter he said his usual "cowboy up" and bear-hugged Neal with another "be strong and patient". 

 

Like things ever had been anywhere near that simple. At least with a man whose whole life had been based on fake dreams, lies, another bunch of lies and things that couldn't make happy ones soul in long term.

 

It took another boring week at the 'FBI' center for Neal to start feel off. First it was the uneasy feeling that was harder to get rid of than a bunch of kids from a candy pot. Then he lost his fight with insomnia. Sleep was already a slippery thing since arrival but now it fled completely. Next thing that worsened was headache. Neal had those since day one, just not particularly strong or at least not persistent enough to interfere majorly. And being a con he easily faked pain-free life. Until getting in his hideout. 

 

For another few weeks, with most of time spent at art galleries and museums (or what they tend to call those), Neal started to loose his mask of "everything's fine". 

 

By the time his last educational museum tour was done and he made it out of another side test headache was murderous. Apparently it was now visible for anyone else that Neal felt like last crap on Earth because suddenly there were people around and hands were touching him. And voices expressed their worry. But relief hid in fact none of his friends witnessed the little 'fall from grace' he was unable to recall himself. Obviously he'd been walking down the hallway when his monstrous headache made his brain wobble and led to a bit of disgrace.

 

And it had been noticed by few of his new fellows. Much to his dismay.

 

He tried to brush it off. But something like this was not to be ignored. Apparently.

 

At least gossip flow here was a thing to be left for exact hours and places so likely none of his closest people would find out unless someone decides to raid surveillance footage of the office. Neal was pretty sure in nearest future none of them would be this concerned.

 

So the incident was left behind and hushed.

 

Neal kept pretending to be just fine, ignored the headaches as best as he could without trying to contact Mozzie again or tell Peter the truth, finally.

 

The previous unease still bothered him though. Just as much- strange dream, for when he dreamed.

 

Almost a week later Neal found himself waking up on the bathroom floor. And for the love of life couldn't guess why. 

 

But even with a throbbing skull he managed to pull of a somewhat working con at the 'FBI' centre and sit through the lecture about how important was to follow the guidelines and standard tactics - something Neal found ironically hilarious given his relationship with any kind of rules and regulations.

 

That survived he made to disappear in the men's room and lock himself up in a rather private cubicle, another surprise for a 'past' human from another planet. At least he could get enough of privacy (it was claimed that each cubicle was separate from the big room and was sound proof- for communications between cubicles there was a button and a speaker system). So Neal had the small place for himself.

 

And all he could do was sit there and massage his temples in vain hopes to stop the pain. He felt vaguely nauseated and planned to skip yet another meal. Yeah, something was wrong with him, no doubt. But the CI was too afraid to even think about going to doctor. After all he was fine upon arrival, and the tests were too strange for him to even feel like trying again (being stuck in a big bright tube which variated between blinding him with a white light and plunging him into a black abyss). It had made his already not-so-existing claustrophobia rise to cosmic levels, and, if that wasn't enough, it had greatly messed up something with his brain because dizziness and confusion appeared great enough to be worried about. 

 

And so it was discovered that previously on Earth perfectly fine Neal Caffrey wasn't at all so fine on a planet only similar to Earth. Maybe Peter was just a tiny bit mean when he giggled about it (not 'girly giggled'). Although Neal suspected he was just kidding. Peter had tried to lift everyone's (and especially Neal's) spirits in many ways during their time here. It just didn't quite work in a world where only few things were just somewhat similar to what they were back home. 

 

Maybe that was part of reasons that made Neal so hard to accept the new situation. Not that he specifically made himself a nuisance.

 

And so he made it a point to avoid medical procedures as much as possible. Some of their fancy devices were too mean and it was then when Neal decided sometimes the greatest technology wasn't the best. That maybe something simple and less technological was better.

 

And he kept believing there was a point.

 

So when he had avoided the inevitable long enough, something he was secretly proud of, his body was finally done with the brat act and, when Peter was there, made it point to end this farce sending Neal sprawling down the stairs.

 

Of course, a small office panic was in the place during which Peter missed old days and Jones tried to calm them down almost successfully. Diana was simply holding Neal's hand, something Neal would be surprised about but would understand the meaning only where he was now. 

 

The sudden events had slightly scared Peter. He may not admit it aloud but it was there, the fear. He had seen his friend so rarely in the past few weeks because of their training. And he wasn't really allowed to have him over at his place.

 

And here they were. He noticed how white was his friend's skin, how prominent were cheek bones, how tiny he looked. Neal was always been rather lean, considerably smaller looking if compared to Peter or Jones. 

 

Now he looked even thinner than normal. 

 

His skin was cold and slightly sweaty. Neal's cheeks were vaguely flushed and Peter suspected possibility of fever, although Neal felt far too cold. 

 

His pulse was weaker than normal and breathing shallow.

 

Not at all good signs. 

 

But what had happened to his friend and CI, his responsibility and family? Why and when Neal so suddenly had became so sick, Peter couldn't stop thinking all the while he felt his butt getting stiffer by every passing minute he spent on the hard organic plastic chair in the waiting room of the medical center. 

 

Neal had been taken to medical center for tests and analysis (something he found hard to get used to- term wise). The EMTs had been certain it was something that might have been caused by body's inability to get used to certain factor or factors in either the atmosphere, daily products materials or gravity. Peter decided it least possible. He'd noticed something off about Neal during some of their meetings. Something that had left a nagging feeling of concern. And it still kept nagging at Peter's conscience.

 

Soon doctor appeared from one of the many rooms with a thing that resembled tablet computer in his hand and a serious face. He stood and they shook hands. 

 

After that Peter was informed about their findings. 

 

And between a jumble of medical jargon he spotted things like depression, anxiety, mild concussion, sprained ankle, bruised back and couple ribs, malnutrition, loss of appetite, dehydration, mild fever and something else that fled his brain the second he heard the man saying it.

 

It was a quite a number of things and half of that didn't make sense. But there it was. Neal was in some serious trouble and according to doctor's worry it was something to be expected for a man like Neal. Peter wanted to say that Neal was strong but how could he when, turns out, he barely knew Neal? How could one tell they knew someone if this someone kept showing new sides of himself every week? Even if that was a man he'd chased for some years and learned to know everything about him. Somebody had said that nobody could fully get to know another one. People were funny creatures that loved hiding their true selves and pretending to be someone else. 

 

Neal was one like that. But, even if he'd seen some true Caffrey moments, did he really knew the man? Could he claim the knowledge of his friend's inner world when he could barely tell he wasn't well, that something had changed?

 

Obviously not as much as he hoped.

 

The doctor suggested Neal to have sessions with a therapist that specialized in 'newcomers'. They had suspected Neal's depression could be caused due to loosing a place he'd felt like home and possibly people he thought as family. The lack of familiar things and places, new rules and conditions, something that happened suddenly and came on like a tornado. There'd been more like that before, and will be after. He wasn't anything new. People with emotional attachments to things and places tend to get lost when their lives changed. It was normal.

 

But Peter felt like he was told about someone else. Was that even true? Neal had never been like that. Or was he? Could that be possible that the true Neal Caffrey was a man who got attached, who would be able to settle and be happy in one place with same people around?

 

Was that who the real Neal Caffrey was? 

 

Now Peter was at loss.  He missed New York himself, he missed his old life, but be still had a home, his wife and dog, even most of his colleagues, and surprisingly his job that almost was exactly the same. With more modern and futuristic environment though, but he still had it all and even his CI. 

 

A CI with some serious problems nobody had been there to see.

 

After the discussion with doctor and bit of a phone calls he set for a task. He'll make sure Neal's not going back to that flat they'd issued him just because people like him deserved modest living conditions and no hope for something better. 

 

Neal was better. 

 

He deserved better, and because he once lived like a king, no, because he was a human with high intelligence and sensitive heart that always longed something and sometimes this something wasn't what he could easily steal or something. Neal wasn't like most of them, and now Peter saw something about Neal that he hadn't realized or recognized before - Neal was the same little boy he was before WitSec, before all the lies being revealed, before he became man of many masks - Neal was still the same as he always had been, he just wasn't hiding anymore.

 

He'd lessened his amount and intensity of his masks already, he was slowly opening more and more, in a small way. Either it was a smile more genuine, a slip of true from the past or a gesture of something coming from deeper sources than before. It all had been signs, really tiny signs, about changes he was facing.

 

And he knew that those were the signs of Neal Caffrey finally growing up and turning into a person of different approach of things but nevertheless a better person with same morals and principles just with more clear vision of what he wanted to be. Neal was changed. Although he may still have enough of his old instincts he still changed. And somehow Peter was proud to know it was his fault. Neal himself had admitted that to Peter. And it was showing. Old days were over, past belonged to past. 

 

And Peter set a goal to help his friend by being there for him. And he'll do whatever was needed to convince the superiors and whatever to be able to do that. 

 

In the end it had indeed turned out quite well. Surprisingly, but big-heads didn't mind that much about Neal being placed in same living quarters as his handler. Actually they had seemed pretty relieved none of the medical centers would have to take him. Plus there were significantly less virtual paperwork that it would be if Neal had been on his own. 

 

And not mention everyone felt better after their favorite con-man was safely tucked into bed at the end of a rather long day.

 

His actual belongings got fitted into one tiny bag. For Neal it came as a surprise to discover that Peter and El, with help from June and Mozzie, had managed to pack almost all his stuff from June's as Mozzie's so that none would have noticed the smuggling. They all had been told to pack only their own belongings that were within allowed stuff. All except for Neal since he was an ex-convict and for his time there he wouldn't need any of the stuff he had.

 

It sounded not particularly welcoming from the 'new world' but they really had no choice. It was that or sure destruction.

 

So 'the gang' had gone behind his back and smuggled his stuff which now was residing in Burke's large closet.

 

Secretly Neal was happy. Not just about his more comfortable clothes being there but for the effort his friends had made to make sure he was comfortable and also had something to wear and for a moment pretend he wasn't still considered a criminal. And that thought warmed his heart to an extent he fell asleep with a huge, happy smile on the too pale and sunken face. 

 

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

*** 

Another boring day of Pasadora County, Haitagen district. And just as it was boring it was also pretty horrid for someone living on the streets.  
Not that Nate ever dreamt of cream castles and high towers. Although a modest place with roof and walls, with bed and food, was something he longed for. 

Nathaniel Holler was an average guy in early thirties with dark brown mop of wild curls and crystal blue eyes. Some would even say he was the most beautiful thing while others would claim he looked average.  
People from G-max-Fi Alpha system that resided on Albus-7 planet were rather stiff and reserved in their attitude towards everything and everyone. They didn't trust lots things and mostly believed and relied on personal experience.  
However the new age folks were more and more like some of those who traveled from other galaxies.  
All that new stuff coming in made it easier to get money for that same food he dreamed of when there was lesser streak of luck. And Nate was one to thank whatever powers in days like this.  
He was having luck since first sun came up. And he got even more of it by the time the second sun rose.  
All went splendid until he accidentally hit one of those "active points" that were positioned in places only sneaky folks like him would step on. At least he had taken most of valuable and compromising stuff to hideout before stepping onto one of those electric fields and flying into the air. His luck returned by bringing darkness. 

But of course, he had to wake up on the hospital bed, dressed into that annoying cloth they called a "patient's suit". It was something incredibly humiliating and made it impossible for giving a dignified escape from the place.  
Maybe for Nathan's luck he felt less than willing to try. He truly felt like burst into flames and dropped into total frost before being dumped in acid.  
And that was the least of all. His head felt like after collision with a meteor and his chest felt like a spacecraft was parked onto it.  
Only after few moments Nate became aware of his right arm being either completely numb or cut off, he didn't dare look yet. But something told it was most likely just numb.  
But why? 

Nate's eyes popped open. He looked down at his limb, cautiously and bit frightened.  
It was still attached. Good.  
But it was looking bad. Bruises looked especially terrifying and there was something silvery covering almost all of the length of it.  
"Mr. Holler, nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" A nurse materialized next to his bed all of a sudden, plunging Nate out of his musings. And they knew his name, the real one. Not good. 

"I-I'm fine." He tried, voice hoarse and barely above weak whisper. The smiling nurse had enough brains to put a straw to his lips and mercy to have it pure water instead of one of those awful things they made of some weird powders.

"I'm nurse Jhia. You have some concussion and some deep bruises." She told and took the water away. 

He tried to speak again, "What about my arm?" And this time it was only slightly above whisper.

"Don't worry, in a while will be okay. It's just some degree of burns and minor re-shaping." Was her supposedly calm answer. And with that nurse Jhia plugged cable into computer and downloaded his data into portable system. Then a vial was filled with his blood sample she'll take to lab and after that quickly checked something outside Nate's field of vision.  
With a friendly pat on the other shoulder and smile that was meant to reassure she was gone. 

Nate blinked. Re-shaping. Oh hell and seven wonders, how good that was. Almost as brilliant as getting blown away by a stinkin' boat floating the air while being midair. Oh fucking fine he'll be.  
Nate suddenly wanted to throw something only the tiny room was anything but full of vases and books to throw around. 

Re-shaping was what 'normal' humans called bone resetting. Here it was something closer to taping the loose ends together with some biological material tape that created tunnel-like formation around the bones and, while at that, injecting numerous painful shots of burning liquid while also hooking the injured limb to another awful liquid by a long needle piercing each of the separated bones.  
The main difference was that this procedure meant to heal bone in few days time instead a month. 

Oh just how lucky he was. 

The reason he wasn't yet climbing walls was only thanks to the strong anesthesia and silver gel covering his arm.  
The whole process was incredibly agonizing without any anesthesia or narcotics to ease the pain.  
At least they had chosen the safe way with him. Which explained the name.  
Nate was a guy who used aliases, almost never his actual name. Because he was still deemed mildly dangerous and also a criminal they couldn't prove exactly. Half the government officials had decided he was dangerous and had been committing crimes. Only Nathaniel got enough lucky to be good enough to not be caught. Yet.  
Everyone who knew his real name knew about his grand escape from Trotta Tower and suspected some crime or another.  
However none had actual proof beyond that major sky-jumping incident and several other crazy behaviors. But nobody could either pin anything on him nor diagnose anything besides some severe claustrophobia and fear from heights.  
It didn't hold anyone from assuming and diagnosing him with whatever felt fitting the moment.

Oh how badly he wanted to just get up and run. Only he was attached to both- his agony and heaven- therefore no running. Anesthesia wouldn't last long, and pain would be mind-paralyzing, then it would all stop only to return with double vengeance because broken bones hurt like bitch and his arm was probably shattered and lacked any fixation device. 

Nate bumped his head against the midnight blue pilpow- only thing positive about hospitals here: colors. But they didn't help. 

He looked at his machine and eyed the panel closer. At least those were all alike. And pushed several buttons combination. Soon relief took over and Nathaniel slipped into unconsciousness.

***

He was out the following day. 

Weather seemed improved and whatever folks lived here less threatening.  
Nate walked all the way back to his hideout and wolfed down the food he'd gotten the day before waking up at hospital.  
At least he wasn't kept in hospital for his name. Although there couldn't be that much other Nathaniel Holler with such criminal past and suspicions of mental disorder.

He found water and greedily emptied the bottle. Then threw it away with a wince. His arm reminded of still-in-progress healing process. Two more days at most, doctor, who'd finally had enough time for his patient, had said with cheerful face and a pat on his thigh.

However, it didn't lessen the pain and dizziness that took seemingly permanent residence in his body.  
Pain was just as expected as dizziness and irregular heart rhythms. After all it was basically a huge stun gun he stepped onto. It was all expected. Right.

Nate slowly and painfully pulled himself upright. Standing took a while of adjusting because dizziness returned with a new agenda.

But he was powerless, a random guy on the streets without money and just as little options.

He set back to some pickpocketing and convenience stores raiding. 

For few days it went well. His arm finished healing, and dizziness lessened, only his heart still rebelled.  
Maybe something really went wrong, Nate decided yet another time he'd woken up at night of three moons with heart fluttering in his chest in various tempos and rhythms.  
He made a note to never again be shocked by electricity, no matter what the voltage was. 

But as it was known about the fate things rarely happen by a plan. Especially not in the place where everyday folks lived like it was their last day. And without a plan whatsoever.

This time universe was slightly against him. He was getting vibes that rain would never stop, that maybe better idea was to dress in a hydro-suit, and maybe he shouldn't have gone out at all.  
If usual 'soaking wet' expression was used to situations like these Nate believed his case was more like 'drowned fully clothed'.  
And armed with that cash he'd fished out of some pockets he had enough mind to enter the store.  
He barely even had chosen his stuff and just moved to the cashier post when in a flash of a moment, a blink of an eye, he was plunged into some other world. And this time he didn't even had enough time to react, let alone look around.

°°°°

"I would like think you aren't one of these shock-junkies, are you?" Voice that was familiar but brought less joy than ever entered Nathan's haze. This probably was karma, he decided.  
"Don't worry kid, they'll be apologizing as soon as your brain stops wobbling and your body looks less like a jell-o. You should really remember more from what they taught you at school... oh, right, you weren't even there for all that." The voice finished the lecture warm-up and Nate slipped back into darkness.

***

The next time he woke up to a soft humming and the melody seemed awfully familiar.  
Narcho, the only guy in the whole universe with a matching sense of annoyance that could either be the savior of the day or a complete jackass.  
Noel was his actual name, but rarely used since his nickname is by what people knew him most.  
Nate's best friend and ally in whatever adventures they could invent. Together they'd been through space and time like some science fiction movie characters, both coming originally from planet Earth, Solar System. Met during a camp at little age during an incident that involved stolen boat, strong current two horses and huge splash down the waterfall in a stormy weather. None of that ever was fully stored in Nate's memory but his partner-in-crime knew and recalled better. Probably because out of two of them his skull had ended up the most solid, although not his back so much. 

Ever since that eventful day they stayed closer than twins. 

And few years later ended up on a support ship traveling out into space, tucked deeply into a barge closet. Somehow survived the journey and started their universe scouting until couple earth-years later got caught and placed into a scientific lab for tests unknown to them.  
In the end they found out that Noel was having some DNA mutations and whatnot making him non-material for further tests (they dubbed it all 'experiments') but Nate discovered he possibly has a twin brother somewhere because there had been a ping on sibling search. Without any wish to stay they had escaped and since then skipped from ship to ship, planet to planet, station to station, to survive and try to find something better. 

Those had been years of greatest fun a couple of guys could imagine. Until the petty crimes turned to attract big fish from more dangerous circles.  
After couple unlucky moments and shot jail periods Nate had to flee and realize he was all by himself.

Until this sodden system and particular planet became his residence for longest period ever. And to his utter relief and luck what was obviously meant to stick apparently stuck until the end of time. His friend and brother somehow had ended up in the same place, only now bearing legal status with him being a pilot now and proudly sticking out his small amount of seniority over Nate. 

Noel, commonly known as Commander Narcho, was promptly decked out on the silicone mold chair and with eyes closed hummed out a tune from their childhood, that annoying camp morning call tune.

"I'm absolutely aware of your inflated ego taking up space in this tiny room so you can just stop making it annoying and overly visible." Nate said in a voice he wasn't sure belonged to him anymore.

"You know what they say about complicated cases. But I'm sure you know this will be on your record. No faking it this time, forged papers are not a business here and you know it." 

"Gee, I was just making a conversation here, bro. And who's talking about anything forged?" Nate already felt like boiling up. His nerves buzzed with his temperament flares.

"Nathaniel, what I told you about trying to con me, huh? You just have to stop playing games, this is not a game anymore." 

"What Narcho? Why now? I'm okay, am I not? It was just a damn store, I wasn't even stealing anything." He suddenly became worried that he'd missed something important. Then his friend spoke again. 

"Nate, bud, how are you going to explain this?" And the few years older man pulled out a hospital report from previous time. Oh that, he flinched, that one was supposed to disappear in the buzz. 

"Ever heard about term 'accident prone'? Because that's exactly what happened." He said putting enough of annoyance in his tone. "What?" Nate blinked innocently at the other man when he kept staring back and creeping him out. 

"Oh, bloody..." Narcho gasped suddenly, setting Nate on unease, more so he ever felt during those weird episodes of late. "You don't know. They didn't tell." Was out like a dark conclusion and fell upon them like an axe falls onto wood. 

"What on heaven are you talking about?" Nate was ready to explode, his temper tantrums famous as his criminal career.

"My god, you little bastard, why on rock and salt you never read any of those papers they give you at clinics? Why you keep not seeing the truth?" Narcho was close to screaming his head off because his closest and dearest friend ever was not so powerful as he kept believing.

They'd been best buddies ever since that camp adventure and somehow over the years Noel had been like older brother to the boy who, it turned out, lived down the same street. And during all that time together he was the one checking out the younger one's health. Of course he seemed fine, nothing that lasted after that horrific crashing his head open. At least nothing anyone worried about anyway.  
However, Noel worried. Every time Nate had a dizzy spell or terrible headache smashed his skull and organized rock concerts. Every time Nate took longer to wake up in the mornings or forgot so many of the random stuff that Noel made to remember.  
So far there was nothing to turn on any major warning alarms.

This time it was something. Something somebody overlooked, forgot, missed. Something that caught Commander Alison  out of his afternoon nap and hurrying down the clinic's hallway towards his best friend's room. 

Another incident.

That was how he found it blinking on his workstation screen.  
A system programmed long ago. Every time any medical system had Nate's name into system it would immediately blink his screen and he'd be accessing it via his own program for a read. 

Last time he let it be because nothing indicated anything worrying aside some post-shock aftereffects one usually expected.

This time doctors had been more devoted and spotted it as something more than aftereffects. They noticed weird patterns and abnormal rhythms.

And screen blinked like mad... 

"Narcho, come on. That's silly. Just darned silly. I'm fine. Just some fucking karma bite for all my crimes obviously. Why would I want to read something strange to me?" Nate tried to wave it off like an annoying fly. But this was much more persistent mosquito. He sensed that. Narcho wouldn't react the way he did if it was just some print error.  
But something was less than fine, he felt that. And obviously the monitor by the wall agreed. It's beeps suddenly changed the pattern and went on a funny tune instead.

"Nate?" Narcho suddenly was above his face and Nate realized he started to feel off. But before reply formed and reached his lips room burst of action and he slipped into that neverland he something slips into. He just hoped Narcho didn't know that. Because then he'd never see the light of it. His friend had always been awfully watchful and careful about stuff that could leave him injured, almost as if afraid of something to happen. 

Nate just didn't get it. Until he did... 

***

"Y'know, bro, I was always sorta expecting something. Something like those weird episodes you have, or like when you go all about and can't stop your temper from exploding. Hell, I was even preparing for your memory to go off completely." Noel paused. "But this... this was never there. Not even for a second. And I always told you to be careful with electronics because I know that being shocked here was more dangerous than back home. But of course, you're Nate-the-adventurer, you can't just stay out of trouble." He spoke with a hint of something in his voice. 

"I didn't know you cared this much." Nate had to talk before Commander did shame to his reputation by bursting out in tears.  
He stayed with his eyes closed, both- because of strange weakness that made his muscles feel like they were from rubber and because he feared to look at his friend. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, "You have no idea how much I care. You don't know what lengths I'm ready to cross just for you to be safe. I love you, and I'm not ever ready to loose you." Came the incredibly deep and uncharacteristical reply. And it made something snap inside.  
Nate had never thought about such things, so serious stuff. No, he was always about having fun and going to a party. 

"Are you going to tell me finally?" He asked, risking a peep through his dark, thick lashes. Narcho looked sad and close to tears, just like he sounded. It made Nate scared because he'd never seen his friend this far from his usual self.

"Nate, you little bird. How come you still are looking so innocent? How come you haven't noticed anything?" Came the poetical answer. But Noel continued, "You seem to ignore something, buddy." 

Nate had to blink open both his eyes, and notice the different room and new monitors around. That and some strange device hooked up to his chest. "Okay, I see you're upset but now I'm seriously confused. I have no idea what is that's gotten you so messed up." He pointed out with some level of distress appearing in his voice.  
And he felt so tired. Like somebody had put a blanked of exhaustion on him. He had to refrain from looking at the other side of his bed to check.

"Oh my little birdie." Narcho said engulfing Nate in a tender embrace that took him by surprise and made him worry about his friend who rarely showed such emotions.

"Yeah, I love you too, bear, but what am I missing here?" He tried again. 

But before anything left his fellow's mouth a joyful nurse burst through the door and announced a portion of activities she needed Nate to be left alone for and that later Narcho will be allowed to return.  
all that was delivered with a utter glee and wild spark in the girl's eyes and a wink towards Nate. Whatever it meant. Although he recalled another nurse portraying same glint in her eyes.  
It felt almost like that one time they posed as lovers to get inside that fancy hotel suite. The crazy 'couples only' kind. But the food and atmosphere was so worth it, besides they never struggled with their role, it came surprisingly easy and natural. And of course, ot sold the whole affair like sparkles in their cheerful champagne-like drink that was even fuzzier than he ever recalled.

The squeeze of his wrist and hand on his shoulder brought the reality back in the equation and Nate let the nurse fuss all over him. But his mind was partially vacant suddenly. Half of it still engulfed into something deeper than ever and other part only absently observed the actions of the nurse and her happy chatter. It somehow soothed him like nothing else aside the warm imprint of worry his friend left after removing his hand and leaving the room. 

And he was certain their mutual love was something coming from long years of friendship tougher than any diamond on Earth or any meteor in space.  
So why people made it something more? Like that old lady near Fi-Na-Wayette. Oh how much comments they had to listen throughout the evening, starting with how nice they looked together and all the way to about how much kids they should raise together. Oh what a splendor that had been, and food was terrific.

Suddenly the warmth was back on his shoulder and with a light squeeze he drifted off..  

***

Narcho was lounging in the molded-chair, absently rubbing at his ribs, probably where the old injury had left its reminder. An old habit coming from the long days at center and surviving for more than pure stubbornness. He remembered only the force of impact and the feeling of bones snapping under the pressure of it. That was all. Nothing else.  
And Nate had found him and dragged his slack, weakened body out of center to their small shack and tended his injuries until Narcho was okay again. 

Now he was again in the role of caregiver. Like he always did.  
He watched the younger man lying on the bed covered with dark flower pattern clad bedding. Another blanket, duvet, placed over the slightly shivering body.  
Nate was pale and looked more ill than he was while ago. And suddenly Noel couldn't tell what time units were used here, this planet becoming too confusing. More confusing than ever. 

Then he recalled, the same as on Earth..  
Almost like home... that was what Nate had first said about this place, and really, it almost was. But only just that. Almost.

Noel fingered his military badge that still called him 'Commander Narcho' (a little thing still following his official 'Commander Alison' badge) as if it was all to know about him. But he knew that the only one who cared was there, shivering under the warm blankets and looking too close to nether-place than ever except for when his head was bashed heavily.  
This was the only person who knew him more than anyone else ever would. 

Another nurse piped in with a tray. Special meal for both of them, she said, had to be taken in secretly. He thanked politely and smiled accordingly.  
They'd put together actual food instead of the casual hospitals "plop" they gave to patients and only dressed into more colors to patients' relatives and guests.  
That devious bunch of birds, he thought with a light laugh. Yeah, somebody sold them as lovers and everybody else bought the idea like flowers soak up sunlight. To the staff they were going to be a couple. Not that he minded, folks here at least had the tolerance and empathy those back home never possessed or rarely ever exercised.

Such a relief, at least for this one... 

*** 

Nate couldn't point out what woke him up so abruptly. Whether it was the unfamiliar weight on his lap, or maybe the unfamiliar beeps and pings of the machine connected to him. Maybe it was the slight rumble of his stomach, just as well it could've been the twinge in his chest too.  
Maybe the old moments of oddness are returning after all.  
Nate slowly raised his hand and carefully lifted it to his face. It felt strangely heavy, but he shrugged it off and went on with rubbing his tired face.  
He'd need a good shave, was final conclusion before he felt Noel slowly stirring.

Oh Noel was a tight sleeper, most of the times only direct violence could wake him up. That was a shared gift, although not by nature for Nate. He's never been such sleeper, just after gaining consciousness several months after his skull was healed and cranial swelling was gone. After that Noel pointed it out one day he'd sent almost an hour in vain trying to wake up his friend.  
But now, years later it was Noel himself so deeply asleep only an explosion noise could wake him up.

Thankfully not this time. Narcho took his own sweet time to haul his brain and body into action and it happened smoothly so Nate could keep his stretching exercise without trying to kick his friend off the bed. 

"I would have never guessed you're a military guy, Narcho. I always doubted whether it was possible to employ a soldier who slept deeper than a brown bear during deepest winters." He commented with a good dose of humor. 

"I'm sure they had a reason for wanting me so badly." Came the husky reply. 

"Yeah, your snoring would definitely hypnotize whole armadas of enemy force if they put you on their speakers." 

"Haha, so plonkin' funny I'm rolling on the floor already along with all the staff around." Narcho said almost growling like a starved bear. 

"I was hoping to achieve this effect." Nate grinned at his buddy. Then he looked around and spotted the plates. "I had no idea they offered room service." 

Narcho blinked until his brain beeped with a memory of nurse sporting mischief and bringing the tray. "Oh that. Just a nurse with food came by earlier. I'm not sure if that's still warm." He said with as much as nonchalance as possible.

"Oh really? Just a nurse?" Nathan teased. 

"What?" Noel became annoyed. 

"They are supposed to make sure nobody starves here." He defended. 

"Right. And sure as frozen beans that nurse specifically makes such food for everyone here." Now he was shooting with fully loaded sarcasm gun. But it was either Narcho really was that blind or played possum. 

"What is so special about that stuff? I don't see anything. Maybe if you count it has color instead of pastel nothingness." The man still held up. 

"Alright. As you wish. Just put it into owen that's in that drawer," he pointed at one next to another nightstand, "and pop it in on a minute of warming mode." Nate instructed his friend with not-so-hidden tease in his voice. Noel just sighed like a wrestler after a tough part and did as told. 

They waited for the ding in silence.  
And in silence did they ate.

"Not that bad. I expected worst. One time it was something resembling smashed potatoes with gelled broccoli souce. I never figured out what the chef was trying to say with that. Or maybe they were too hangover to notice the absence of salt and anything else that would have made it into a pleasant meal. And stop staring at me like a poodle looks at a bone." Nate finally stopped panting. He needed some air because suddenly he felt winded. 

Noel kept glaring questionily at him. But before any could mention anything a new nurse popped in with a tray and tablet computer.

"Morning boys, I hope you had a good night here. I'm sorry but I have to ask you, Commander, to step out for a moment. We'll be done soon and in couple hours doctor will come." She made it a fast speech and without a second too late begun to fiddle with empty dishes and something around. She sure made enough noise with all that clattering and deliberate not-paying-attention.  
Nate only smirked at that because for all that mattered he could bet that half the staff was already in for a bet themselves and had sent a new observer. 

"Well, then, I'll be out for a second. Just as well could get some air and stretch my legs. See you later, bird." Commander Narcho patted Nate's shoulder and passed close by the nurse (who in turn whispered at the oblivious man "to not be so shy about it and consider getting something to cheer the patient up") and cast another glance at his friend (still absolutely unaware of the full meaning underneath her words because he couldn't believe history could repeat itself). 

"Your friend seems a bit shy, don't you think Mr Holler?" The nurse was suddenly by his side again, puttering about the wires and cables with one hand and rummaging the drawers with the other. 

Nate grinned, "You can call me Nate. And yes, he's not used to show emotions. Military and all I suppose. But don't you worry, I'll make sure he doesn't miss anything." 

"Alright, Nate. But don't you dare stressing yourself out. Doctor Martinez will be soon in and he's quite frankly worried about the test results." She said with unexpected kindness on her face and care in her voice.  
"I'll make sure I'm okay. But I'm not sure about the tests." Nate let some worry finally appear on his features.

"Oh, I believe things will turn out just fine. Just rest up well. I'll see later." With that and a wink and smile the nurse was gone and he was left all alone. Somehow he'd missed her fingers pushing medication buttons and without much of a further thought Nathaniel fell asleep.  
***

He was awoken by voices outside his room. There were soft talking in hushed tones and there was stressed tones of frustration.

He waited for them to become familiar and decipherable. 

But it didn't happen until the same nurse returned with her joyful expression, bright smile and carefree attitude. As if she totally believed everyone will get cured and sent back home to their loved ones.  
Like nobody ever got sick forever and didn't die. 

"So, I see you've rested well, Nate." She chirped like a sparrow in an early spring day. 

"I guess I did so." He chirped back equally bright. 

She did some measurments and plugged her computer again. With fast movements she had everything done and then did some monitor check. "How are you feeling? No lies, I'll know." Finally some serious notes appeared.

"Well..." he started but couldn't really decide. "for the moment I'm feeling fine. No pain, no major discomfort or anything. Actually I feel bit stiff and my back is not overjoyed with this position. But I can't say anything about the bed, it's better than I used to have." He went on, almost making things slip. 

Fortunately the chipper nurse seemed okay with the answer.  
"I'll tell doctor, but I'm sure he'll be in in a few. He's just outside. But, please, if you do feel something unusual tell somebody. It's very important right now. Yeah, okay, it's always important to let someone know if you feel poor, but right at this moment it's crucial." She sounded like an overprotective mother. It creeped Nate out a bit. 

"Okay. I promise to make sure I'm noticed then." He obligatedly promised her with a bright smile. Then she was gone out the door and another half sentence without meaning slipped through the door. 

He didn't care about that anymore. New thoughts returned to the surface of his mind and Nate drifted off to some nether place of his mind to ponder over something. 

*** 

"Doctor, how is he?" Noel's voice penetrated the blackness of the world like a needle pokes through a balloon.

"I'm slightly concerned about some minor results so I ordered repeated tests. But I'm sure it's just a fluke of the measurement devices. However I'm not happy with other results." Doctor said and took a breath before going on. "See, your friend here is rather ill. I'm sure you are aware of repeated risks of electric shock interference and having been shocked with high voltages more than once is a serious risk of developing a heart disorder." 

"Yes, I am aware. I've had colleagues getting shocked and dying from heart failure. And I'm acutely aware of Nathaniel being shocked twice recently." Noel replied professionally as ever. Nate nearly smirked at that diplomacy in his voice. 

"Yes, we received his previous papers. I don't know the level of your relationship with him but I strongly suggest talking about all the other times because we're worried about his heart. If he's not getting more careful about it I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do about it." Doctor went on and Nate felt panic raising in his chest.  
All the other times... 

Oh how he's going to be a dead man. Maybe he should have known that things like that leaves notice about and that no matter how many aliases he's using there will always be something pinning everything to his only one. Damn. He hated those stupid electric buzzers everywhere.  
He barely even realized what was going on when that stupid thing attacked him at the store, let alone he was anywhere more aware the one before that.  
Okay, the previous few had been during his jobs and there had always been a considerable amount of luck involved because he hadn't got caught despite being knocked out at the scene.

"All the others.." Noel whispered angrily. "So this is not just a repeated accident?" He was surely fuming now. 

"Don't get angry at him. He needs peace." Nurse was speaking. And doctor agreed, "Exactly. No need to be angry. Maybe those were accidents and Nate was too ashamed to tell." 

And Nate sure as hell wasn't planning on telling about these two if it hadn't been for somebody watching. They both knew that. Usually Commander isn't getting updates about whatever heists Nate is doing and neither about his aliases. So it was clearly going to end up an unpleasant talk, Nate mentally put his head into sand like an ostrich.

"Doctor, I know it's confidential information but can you tell me how serious is this? Is there something I should do or move things for him?" Noel's diplomacy returned and some plotting took place instead of anger. That made Nate feel better, maybe things won't be that bad in the end... 

"I understand your concern, however we'll need to know exact your relationship matters. I'm sure you know the policy." Doctor sounded apologetic. But it made Nate nervous suddenly. Probably because this was where Commander Narcho will shine with some quick fast thinking skills... or not. 

"I am aware of the policy, yes." He spoke slowly. But the nurse got quicker.

"Of course, Commander. But feel safe, we won't tell anyone. Besides it's nothing to be ashamed of. I understand you come from a place where it is judged and frowned upon but I guarantee that here it's safe to speak. However we'll make sure military not gets this." She spoke fast and Nate almost could see her blushing brightly.  
Oh and he saw Commander Narcho getting all tomato red and Doctor Martinez flushing pink-ish.  
He had to refrain from bursting out laughing.

"Well..." Commander started, clearly this was turning the only way he could make it thorough on safe ground. Even if it meant some tiny amount of white lie. Obviously he had no other option left. They didn't pass as brothers, nor they had any other legal ties that could make it all legal and safe.  
Only this... "yes, okay. Alright. You've got me here, I mean us. So yes, I and Nate are partners but we don't like to make it public and because of my position we'd like to keep it secret. However I know policy so there it is.." the awkwardness was palpable, literally.  
Nate could take it and make sandcakes out of it. 

"Well, in that case, Commander Allison, I want you to come to my office and we'll discuss some things over." Doctor immediately turned his family-mode and went on with kindness reserved only for family members.  
Nate cheered at his smart 'lover' for using those military trained brains of his. Nurse truly made it suspiciously easy.

"Alright." Was all Commander said as he squeezed his sleeping friend's shoulder, a gesture he needed to reassure himself of his presence still beside. Then they left. 

Nate tried to fake sleeping more but he suspected the nurse being aware of the fact her patient was eavesdropping. But before he could fake awakening sudden bout of coughing jolted him upright. He felt like trying to cough up a lung and the feeling worsened till unpleasant pain stabbing in his chest.  
He flashed a thankful smile as the straw appeared at his slightly cracked lips and he sipped at the clear water until the cup was empty and he was exhausted.  
"Thanks." He rasped his gratefulness. 

"It's okay, but I'm afraid you are in need of a test right now. That cough sounded bad enough. Just rest, I'll deal with everything." The cheerful tone was back and Nate gave in to exhaustion.

***

Nate woke up from strange sensation. It had penetrated his dreamless daze and gently brought to the reality. Partially he wanted to sleep more and possibly forever, partially he was too curious about what was what made him so aware. 

And there it was... 

Soft touches to his forehead, gentle strokes of a hand caressing his dark curls. It was so cautiously tender that it made him smile and sigh deeply. Unfortunately the touches withdrew with that.  
Nate popped his eyes open and blinked at the blurry image. But it wasn't just that. Now there was a huge plasticy mask covering half of his face. 

He made a noise that was partially a groan and partially a question.

"Shh. Don't try to speak. That is oxygen mask you needed because something was wrong with your lungs." Came the explanation. And before he made indication of another question Noel kept speaking. "I just don't know what to do now. You've made me into a liar and now I'm told to find your will. I am not sure what to think anymore." 

Nate smiled. His ever caring friend was going through so many things his new life made strange. He sighed again. 

"I know, bird, I know. None of us chose this. But why did you have to be so damn careless about your own life? Why you let things go so wrong? My little bird." And that was probably closest to tears Nate has ever seen Noel. In all those years he'd never witnessed such raw emotions, not during their temper tantrum exchanges nor when they were close to starvation. All those times somehow had passed on with little emotions.  
This was completely new range of emotions.

Nate lifted his hands, which came surprisingly easy, and used his sign language skills to express some of his concerns. 

《Noel, stop. I'm not dying yet. Besides I don't have any other will for you than wish for you to live a happy life. I don't own anything that I hadn't yet eaten or sold. And I wasn't doing anything to endanger my life.》 he signed as best as he could. But he still remembered the signs, even after such a long time. 

"Oh I don't know. I've heard nurses having rumors rolling around that you've saved somebody from a fire but stayed anonymous. And then there had been few thefts that had left some places without power because somehow some cables got pulled or somebody had tripped the anti-thief system." 

Okay, he was busted. If Nolan knew about all that... Oh, right, he was never caught nor noticed. But either way he realized that Noel had been watching out for his oldest friend. It both ashamed him and made feel loved. Strangest combo ever. 

《Sorry, I wasn't planning on anything. But I can't lie, yes, I've had had few unfortunate accidents that I'm not particularly proud of but I just didn't feel like it would ever gonna cause any issues. I promise.》 he signed again. Noel sighed and shook his head. 

"I know, bird. But I just wish you had told me somehow. I really was worried. Still am. I don't want to loose you." 

《I know. I'm so sorry. I am not always the brightest bulb in a bunch.》 

"Well, don't say that. I still see you glowing as bright as ever." Noel said with a smile. 

《Hey, how about a show for the staff. I'm sure they're dying to see you loosen up some.》 Nate suggested.

Noel stared at him for a while and then climbed up on the comfy hospital bed and snuggled beside his friend.  
He still wasn't sure about what it all was about but he only wanted to feel his friend close and breathing. He didn't care about gossip or anything. Just his only friend, his family as close as possible and still alive.  
They didn't need words to communicate, it was enough to be next to each other.  
So they snuggled as close as possible to each other and fell asleep. Unaware of a nurse sneaking in and snapping a picture of 'the cutest thing ever' because for some reason such display of love had become rare in their hospital.  
She smiled and left the room to print out the picture to show to other nurses and possibly frame it and nail it to staff room's wall. Or maybe the Memory Wall, because they couldn't tell how much longer their patient will live. 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

***

It had been quite some time now since Neal had to think of how to tell one ID card from another. But here he was, in front of a various piles of supposedly forget ID cards that allowed specific folks into forbidden areas. Places like underground system units for maintenance crews. 

Apparently "the perfect world" wasn't as perfect as they made them to believe.

Neal was secretly cheering about that. It meant such place wasn't as superb and all as they first tried to impress Earth people with.

But after weeks of sleeping off his pain meds only to receive new dose to sleep off he found himself less than vibrant about this particular task. 

"So, Mr. Caffrey, what's your verdict here?" An agent asked. Neal barely recalled the guy being rather curious about his trait being useful in this world. And so was Neal, after his half-finished training.

"Well, I gather these all must be forgeries." Neal started, building up his on-hiatus-stationed persona he knew Peter was curious about. "However, each of these," he waved his hand above the piles, "are being done by different forger." He looked up to meet raised eyebrows and with a slightly rasp voice kept on going about how each was different exactly and what were all the tiny differences that noted about different people working on each pile. At the rather entertaining explanation about slight difference in lamination thickness and subtle, almost completely transparent lines within the plasticky material, that made it all a key of recognizing forgeries (because original pieces has same laminating procedures only each company added their own signature watermarks within the plastic for recognition in case somebody tries to play around with these cards like it had obviously been done), Neal started to struggle with his breathing and gladly got an hour off. 

For that Neal felt happy because talking, as much as walking and moving, made him feel winded, especially such lecture filled with certain levels of enthusiasm and excitement.

Neal reached for his inhaler he was given, for when he feels winded, and after shake used it. It eased constricted muscles and whatever else needed relaxation in his lungs when his started to struggle for oxygen.

Obviously it hadn't been only a bit of busted ribs from the encounter with stairs, but Peter kept silent and only told Neal to not worry a thing- strict doctor's order- and to keep having enough rest. As if it would ever calm the man down. Or as if Peter didn't know about Neal's stubborn nature and had forgotten how much of a master Neal was when he needed something.

Only this time his usual allies were unavailable to him therefore making Neal plan out something else. 

He'd noticed everyone being dreadfully subtle about keeping an eye on the con-man and how he's been treated like some golden statue. 

Now that he was feeling somewhat better than before he noticed all those little things he hadn't bothered to pay attention to.

Including how observant agents here were, or how they loved their coffee being quality rather than something cheap out of a dump, or how they actually didn't mind Neal working along them. It got confusing at first for the man in question. Neal was, as usual, expecting more distanced interest if not direct hatred. He expected to be ignored mostly and given some rotten desk jobs. Instead of all his worst expectations (one could never be too cautious about entering the lion's den- something off the collection of Mozzie's) Neal got nice colleagues with decent manners and intelligence, friendly attitude and some amount of caring when necessary, and when not. 

Long weeks after his accident spent at Burkes made Neal slightly more nervous than he was ever ready to talk about because deep inside he was afraid to find out how his colleagues and bosses would accept him back once he was cleared off the bed rest. And till the very day Neal was nearly vibrating from the buzz in his nerves while trying to be nonchalant about it. 

But the great Neal Caffrey was near passing out from nerves when he limped through the office doors into the large room full of desks. But he didn't need to worry. Those he'd come to consider somewhat friends cheered and hugged him like old buddies.

And there Neal started to feel a tad more comfortable than all those weeks before. It gave a bit of hope that this world wasn't completely sodden and he may get a chance. 

"You seem awfully quiet, Neal. Is there something wrong?" Peter, as of late, sneaked up on his CI-turned-friend. He'd been worried about this 'new' Neal appearance ever since their arrival. This world wasn't much different from the one they came from and somehow quite a lot had made it to other 'live-able' planets like Earth that, to make some jaws drop, were quite a number out in the universe.

Peter rarely thought of possibility that Earth could one day go poof like that so the news of it suddenly had felt surreal, right out of a sci-fi movie rather than actual reality.

He assumed Neal's weirder-than-normally behavior was to blame this very surreal change of their lives. And sure while all the secret government organizations along the usual ones and NASA had built up a plan of saving the future the standard society had been aware of that as they were about the weather forecast for their birthday ten years in future.

And probably for the best. Panic would certainly cause the doomsday come sooner because humans were unpredictable upon survival instinct kicking in. He'd seen many tragic occurrences during some catastrophic events when people had turned murderous or crazy when their survival chances got endangered.

But seeing Neal so sullen made Peter realize that maybe it was the fact that there was nowhere to run anymore. While universe was large enough he would never be able to run, simply because there really was nowhere to run. 

Out in space you really had it plain and simple. And running was something that didn't belong here. 

"No, I'm fine Peter. Stop worrying. I'm not gonna run." Neal tried to brush it off not truly trying.

"I know, there's nowhere to run anymore. That's not it, Neal, and you know it." He tried to keep it as light as possible.

"I guess you're right about that." Neal sighed and buried his face in his hands. He looked tired and Peter assumed from his posture in pain as well. Peter put a warm hand on Neal's back and rubbed feeling Neal melt under his touch. And it made the younger man speak. "I just don't know how to feel anymore. I was very out of sorts when we came here, then I got sucked in all the training business and suddenly I was feeling so under the weather I had no idea what to do. And not being able to get away of it made it harder. Then this happened, " he vaguely gestured to his leg, "and I suddenly felt better than ever since coming here. I just don't have the words enough to explain what's wrong or not. I just don't know, Peter." Neal finished and looked into Peter's eyes with such intense emotion that for a second Peter was rendered speechless.

"I'm sure you'll feel better once your leg and ribs are better, pain is not the best companion for when you feel under the weather. Besides you've been sleeping a lot so maybe you just need some fresh air, I can arrange something outdoors once we're back home." Peter offered whatever he could to cheer his friend up. 

"Your way of telling me 'cowboy up' without being obvious about it?" Neal chuckled, making Peter smile and feel a crack better about the younger man. "That sounded like a good plan. I'll try to get out of this as soon as possible. They think I may not be able to pass that test." Neal said with a slight frown. 

"Oh sure you'll make them sweat in the end. You probably already proved them wrong about few things with that lecture." 

"Phft." Neal waved off with his hand. "That was so easy. I examined their cards and whatever else they carry around. And I looked up the standards they use for laminating stuff. Nothing genius, just a bit of research. They probably already figured that out. Besides I overheard someone bragging about the safety of the plastic materials and watermarks. I doubt they bothered to check out the literature before." Neal shrugged and kept innocently nonchalant.

"Now they'll be willing to check whether you've eaten some encyclopedia or installed some computer chip in your brain." Peter shook his head laughing. Only Neal, only Neal. 

Neal just smirked smugly. 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

****

Nate heard faint giggling from somewhere. And from more than one person. 

Judging by the smell he was still at the hospital and by the way his body felt half numb and pinned down by much greater weight than a plain blanket Noel had once again wrapped himself around Nate during his tight sleep. 

He tried a subtle poke before he remembered how tightly Noel slept. 

And the giggling probably came from nurses stuck in the doorway in the middle of adoration process.

How fun it's going to be. 

Nate made a small waking movement and yawned loudly before trying to move his slightly bulkier companion. A quiet rustle by the door notified him that his awakening had been duly noted and accepted.

And then, without a warning, a bright nurse materialized next to the bed positively beaming.

"Good morning, Nate. I see you two have had a pleasant night." 

Nate made a show of slight degree of blushing. "No doubt of that, nurse.. Hyden." 

The nurse blushed herself and took a look at the machines, dotting down some measures and numbers.

"I see you're doing better, Nate. However I'll have to ask you to help me wake up your lovely companion because I'll need to see your body." She even added moderate level of regret.

Nate laughed softly. "I'll see how can I help with that. Commander here has a very deep sleep. I'm afraid we'd have to use some heavier intruders." He said with a shrug. 

"Alright, I'll let you try easier way for five more minutes and then, if unsuccessful, I'll reside to artillery." Nurse Hayden smiled and disappeared out the door with an unexpectedly quick and quiet steps.

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." Nathan sighed, carefully enough to save himself from another coughing fit, and started elbowing Noel. When that failed he tried blowing air in Noel's ear, tickle his sensitive side of face, kick the man's ribs and number of other pokes whenever he could reach. All seemed useless against the deep loss of consciousness that was Noel's sleep. 

Nate was almost sure his friend definitely had some disorder that made the sleep so deep. It was downright creepy and Nathaniel tried not to think of many injuries Noel might be suffering from. Military life wasn't easy, nor was the one they lived for some time before that.. 

Nathaniel looked down at Noel. He was totally glued to him and wrapped his body around Nate's as if he feared he could try an escape. Which, come to think of, wasn't a bad idea, Nate was dog tired of lying on his, albeit comfortable, hospital bed and not allowed to even sit up. 

All he could do was to put his hand on Noel's head and while waiting for nurse to return do a gently massage the man's scalp. Something that was a special comforting gesture for both and mostly executed by Noel every time Nate got ill or injured, but on rare occasions it was Nathan who returned it. Those had been rare times, mostly because Noel didn't let his weaknesses show easily and was less open about his feelings, pain including. But there had been those few times it was Nate being the one to take care of sick or injured Noel. 

"Oh, darling, I see you weren't successful." Nurse Hayden appeared again seemingly out of thin air pulling Nate out of old memories.

"Unfortunately." He sighed, still careful to avoid coughing fit. 

"Well, how about you tell me how long he's been like this. I'm almost certain such a deep sleep can't be overly normal." Hayden was onto musing session, already checking Commander's pulse and temperature. 

"Um.." Nate hesitated for a second, gathering the sometimes fading recollection of old memories, "well, after the first incident he was fine, I guess. It was my head that got cracked open, he only suffered some sort of back injury. After that I really lost some of my observation skills. It somehow became apparent after he had finished the military training, one of the rare times after reunion we spent together. That was also the approximate time I started noticing." Nate finished and took a couple deep breaths. Nurse was already checking in with her computer and something else he couldn't see. 

"I see. Of course, I can't tell what it might be, however for a Commander having such issue might turn out somewhat tricky. Especially if he's still on active field duty." 

"Oh, he's not. Not anymore. Last I had the privilege to eavesdrop he was test pilot and something at the strategy centre. Or just as well some secret advisor at Ministry or security specialist at Military Center. All I know is that I've never met anyone more caring and loving than this man." was Nate's rather sneaky reply with an added amount of romance story beginnings in it. And he noticed that nurse enjoyed it and soon enough staff members will be gossiping and chatting about them. 

And if Noel will get admitted as well there might be some special happenings and he guessed some great fun was on the way. He couldn't stop the smirk. 

"Sounds like he's the one for you, Nate. He was really getting mad at everyone here for a while. And such powerful commanding at the desk was indeed most spectacular in a long time." She said with a smile. She seemed positively moved by the whole affair they started couple weeks ago. 

Nurse Hayden seemed truly worried about the man lying on top of her patient and wasn't at all troubled by the fact it made her job harder. 

"Oh, he can become pretty intimidating all right. But I assume if's showing a quite an amount of affection." Nate added appropriate amount of modesty. It worked on the nurse just like a song. 

"Don't worry, dear, I'll see how can I help your love, but first I need to get you two separate and both conscious." she beamed and cracked a tiny capsule which was put to Noel's face. It was quite a sight as the man in question started slowly as snail come to.

As he watched he realized something only a bit more ticklish than the possible findings of the man's health- that maybe, and just tiny bit possibly, Nate might be having much warmer feelings towards his most respected, loved and cared about friend and best possible brother anyone could ever wish for than he'd ever imagined possible. And somehow he didn't mind this new revelation.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

***

Noel wasn't expecting to find himself on the examination table when he woke up slowly. Indeed he was more like expecting Nate or one of the nurses making nuisance from themselves.

Least he expected himself laying on the table under the scanner lamp and waiting for the MRI tube to stop spinning.

Noel hated being the one on the receiving end for any medical procedures. And yet here he was with all the bells and whistles.

And when finally brought back to Nate's(!) room he got even more confused.

"Relax, luv, they just felt worried and decided to check you out. Nothing bad in that. I made all the necessary consents." Nate didn't hesitate to announce the second Noel was wheeled info the room. "And no going out on a revengeful payback raid, I was quite worried too." he added. 

The whole fore-warning presented something he'd have to re-think later on. "So you two just like that decided to put me in a tube so somebody could see I'm still intact?" 

"Listen, bro, you know just as well as I do what it meant to you, but I'd at least once consider if you understand what that means to me." Nate reasoned and Noel gave up. He knew exactly what he meant. That annoying piece of fluff always tried to repay all the care Noel had shown all those years ago. He sighed and shook his head. 

"Tell me at least what happened." 

"We just couldn't get you wake up. I know," he held up a hand before Noel even opened his mouth to take a breath, "but please, at least this time let them do all the tests. I know how you hate hospitals and all that jazz. But, please, just this once let them find out what's wrong with you. It worried me and the nurse just as well. Why didn't you tell me it's so long already?" Nathaniel may be silly sometimes, but he was definitely carrying a fair amount of good heart and truly worried about his best friend. He was truly worried.

Old snippets of faint memories about his own head trauma and all he heard doctors and nurses talking about was floating around his head. 

Nate was aware, fully and truly, about his closest friend's discomfort. And despite his own considerable amount of nervousness he still tried to be for his friend. 

And that included playing endless rounds of poker and entertaining 'magic' tricks for all the duration of the dreadful wait. 

At least this task had slightly eased Nate's mind from his own possible health issues, so taken over by entertaining Noel he was, as the older man decided. And luckily the test results came in relatively soon. 

And they weren't anything bright. In fact, it was nothing hopeful. 

All that time Noel had been on the edge. Literally.

"Is it cureable?" was the man's first words after the terrible news. Nate had lost his voice from shock.

"We'll see after few more scans and initial physical tests. But I'm cautiously positive you'll be given a chance to have a life. However, you'll seriously have to reconsider your choice of career." the all-politely-concerned doctor told. "But that doesn't mean you should give up all what you like and enjoy. Especially in case your condition is reacting to treatment excellent. It will give you some limitations but won't stop you from doing great things." she finished with a friendly pat on Noel's shoulder and with an encouraging smile and nod of her head at Nate left them alone.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just a minor glitch. We used to have these all the time and, look, we made through that with flying colors." Nate tried to be cheerful, as he always was no matter the situation. But it fell flat to Noel's current mood. 

"Yeah, like we are back in time." came the grumpy reply and Nathan became desperate about cheering up his brother.

"Yo, Narcho, look at the bright side. Extra vacation days plus a massage from a hot nurse, come on,  it's not that bad." 

"Oh really? Are you serious?" explosion of emotions saddened Nathan. He only wanted some optimistic point about this. 

"What? You better get arranged your funeral? Sit there and wallow in grief?" Nathan finally broke out in one of his hysterical rants. "What you rather sit down and write your sodden will than enjoy the life while you're at it? Then I don't know you anymore. Who are you? Where's my beloved Commander Narcho? The adventurous guy I met all those years ago? The same guy who went fearlessly through air vents and cracked the safes? Where's my best buddy in the whole universe who helped me through rough times with stories so brave and optimistic? Where is that bastard, huh?" Echoing silence reverberated through the hospital room. 

"You have no idea what that guy went through. And you would find out the sorry fact that he's now all grown up. Unlike his best buddy in the whole universe. He's changed, a lot." and with that it was it. Nate turned away, hurt by the almost muffled answer to his rant.

That night he left. 

It was the only other thing he could do. Obviously failed at cheering Noel up he was left with either falling back into darkness or run. 

He chose latter because choosing former would put him into something he was willing to never live through again.

Years ago it ended with him landing in mental facility and two-month long suicide watch with accompanying psych sessions that left him drained and achy. 

It had saved him but left a promise to never fall this hard again.

That's where it came to dressing up in some of clothes Noel had brought. And once he was all dressed up and ready he cast one last glance at his sleeping friend and with a heavy heart stepped into shadows to disappear once again.

He knew that Noel had exhausted himself soon after their little fall out. But in the morning he'll be up again.

Only to find a note next to his pillow that said it was obviously too much for one of them and for the best it would be if they went separate ways. 

***


End file.
